


The Low Maintenance of the Cloak of Levitation

by lita



Series: The Adventures of Stephen Strange and His Super Awesome Cloak of Levitation [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/pseuds/lita
Summary: Christine tried to ask Stephen to wash his cloak without much success. Not because of the lack of efforts from either of them. The cloak is just very possessive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is unbetaed so if you see any mistake, please let me know.

"Are you sure you don't want to laundry this …" Christine scrunched up her nose as she continued "… cape. I still can't believe you are wearing a cape."  
  
"The answer is negative. And it's a _cloak_. I can't believe it either but Sophie chose me, not I chose her."

"Did you just name your cape?"

"Affirmative. And it's a _cloak_."

"Do you know that naming objects is a sign of insanity?"

"I thought it’d be when I talk to the objects or to myself. No, I don't talk to Sophie. Not that I don't question my sanity. In fact, I often do."

"I guess you are not insane if you often wonder whether you are sane. At least that's the theory. Are you at least going to wash the tunic and leather pants?"

"Absolutely. I'm still a doctor and this leather can be so unhygienic.  I’d like to wash the cloak but I can't."

"What do you mean by you can't? Did your master bless the cape so washing it will reduce its effectiveness? When has our conversation turned so strange? No pun intended. We used to talk about cranium, sepsis, and hypertension."

He didn't even bother to correct Christine anymore. "I know. The good old days. No, the Ancient One didn't bless Sophie. We didn't have such rituals. I just mean she won't physically leave me. Believe me, I've tried different ways to take her off."

"Seriously?"

She lifted the collars of the cloak and put it on a table. As soon as she released it, it flied back up and fastened itself on him.  She tried to pull it from behind him with the same result. Finally, she just sat down and sighed.

"Do you believe me now?"

Christine rubbed her eyes. "I can't believe it. It's truly magical. How do you even take showers with  So...Sophie on?"

"It's very tricky. I need to choose my angle carefully.  Sometime when she is about to get completely wet, she will fly off, but as soon I am dry, she will fly immediately back to me."

"Should I be jealous? She is very possessive."

"No, you shouldn't. I know she is not a person. At least I hope so. I haven't researched her history in detail. She just wants to protect me. She has saved my life multiple times. And you shouldn't worry about cleaning her up. She is a relic so she doesn't smell unlike the rest of my clothing. I think she is smart so she keeps herself clean without my intervention."

"Strange, pun intended this time, doesn't even cover it. Do you have other clothing on when you do your laundry? It’d be funny if you wear nothing but the cape. Or if you wear your pajamas with your cape. OK, perhaps that is not that funny. A lot of kids do that when they pretend to be their favorite superheroes." She couldn't help but giggle at the image.

"Hey, I have pajamas. I wear them when I sleep. And yes, Sophie usually wants to stay on even when I sleep. I just don't go out with pajamas and cloaks. It doesn't go well with the image of the Master of the Mystic Arts."

"Yes, imagine that. Who would believe a magician in pajamas and capes? I wouldn't even believe a neurosurgeon with a cape."

"Are you done now? I'm famished."

"Sure, do you want to help? I'm sure Sophie goes well with an apron. Should we name your apron too? Hunter perhaps?"

Stephen Strange groaned. It was not the first time he considered adopting a new name.

**Author's Note:**

> -Stephen didn't offer to cook because of the problem with his hands. Not because of some misogynist reasons.  
> -Prizes for people who know the origin of the cape’s name.  
> -This story is by no means disrespect to the cape. I love the cloak of levitation.  
> -Strange is not the Sorcerer Supreme by the end of the movie so that has been edited.  
> -Feedback and comments are welcome.


End file.
